


Finding the Sun

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before the Fellowship, when Aragorn was still a small child, he met Legolas, the fair and light-hearted prince of Northern Mirkwood. But Legolas is no longer the charming Elf Aragorn once knew. Or perhaps it is Aragorn who has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_"If Elves could fly over mountains, they might fetch the Sun to save us," answered Gandalf. "But I must have something to work on. I cannot burn snow."_

_"Well," said Boromir, "when heads are at a loss bodies must serve, as we say in my country. The strongest of us must seek a way. See! Though all is now snow-clad, our path, as we came up, turned about that shoulder of rock down yonder. It was there that the snow first began to burden us. If we could reach that point, maybe it would prove easier beyond. It is no more than a furlong off, I guess."_

_"Then let us force a path thither, you and I!" said Aragorn._

_Aragorn was the tallest of the Company, but Boromir, little less in height, was broader and heavier in build. He led the way, and Aragorn followed him. Slowly they moved off, and were soon toiling heavily. In places the snow was breast-high, and often Boromir seemed to be swimming or burrowing with his great arms rather than walking._

_Legolas watched them for a while with a smile upon his lips, and then he turned to the others. "The strongest must seek a way, say you? But I say: let a ploughman plough, but choose an otter for swimming, and for running light over grass and leaf, or over snow—an Elf."_

_With that he sprang forth nimbly, and then Frodo noticed as if for the first time, though he had long known it, that the Elf had no boots, but wore only light shoes, as he always did, and his feet made little imprint in the show._

_"Farewell!" he said to Gandalf. "I go to find the Sun!"_

\- Pg. 305-306, The Fellowship of the Ring

\- - -

Legolas found Boromir and Aragorn not far from where they had left, but Boromir was nearly covered completely in snow and even Aragorn, who had followed his steps from behind, was buried waist-deep. He now stood above the two men, and it seemed for a moment he would be blown from the icy ground by the winds, but his feet remained rooted lightly in the snow. "My dear friends," he said calmly, though loud enough for them to hear, "I have come to find the sun, although I see you are unable to aid me on my journey."

Aragorn said nothing, but Boromir, as he continued forcing his way through the snow, replied, "Does this seem like the right time for a joke? Either come down and help us, or return to the rest of the Company!"

But Legolas only continued to watch them with an amused smile. "You are leading yourselves into a wind-drift," he said. "The sun will not be there."

Suddenly, Aragorn looked up as if he remembered something, but he remained silent. The two pairs of grey eyes met. There was much fun and cheer in the eyes of Legolas, yet none could be found in Aragorn.

" _Henio eneth lîn, Estel_ ," said Legolas. " _Henion_." With that, he headed South again, in search of the sun.

Shaking his head sadly, Aragorn continued to follow Boromir. "No, Legolas. You have changed," he murmured sadly to himself. But the sharp ears the of Elf ahead heard him, and hurt Legolas was, though he did not allow it to show.

\- - -

It had been more than seventy years ago when young Estel walked the Old Forest Road through Mirkwood with his brothers. It was an unusually cold autumn night and occasionally, stars could be seen through the thick leaves above. Elladan had gone hunting a while ago and Elrohir sat with Estel near the fire, telling him all he could remember of Mirkwood before the shadows came, but there was not much to tell, for he himself had not lived for a little more than a hundred years when Greenwood became Mirkwood. When he finally noticed Estel had fallen asleep in sitting position, Elladan was still somewhere in the woods, and Elrohir quietly left in search of his brother.

Only moments after Elrohir left the fire, Estel was stirred by the crisp distant singing of an Elf. It was neither a sad or happy song, the song of a Wood-Elf. He could not understand the words, but he recognized it as the Silvan tongue. A sudden urge to follow the voice came over him. He thought of Elrohir and Elladan and how they might return to find him gone, and perhaps leave him with the assumption that he was carried off by Orcs. However, any thought of staying near the fire was left behind when the voice stopped, for he knew he had to hear it again. But the moment he stood, the singing returned. It was almost as if the voice read his mind.

He began to make his way toward the sweet sound and into the forest. Before long, the road was out of sight and the flickering of flames disappeared shortly after. A shiver crept up his back, whether it was from fear or cold, he did not know. The sound of the singing drew closer, and when he was absolutely certain the source of the voice was directly above his head, the song halted again. Several golden leaves fell from the tree and into his hair.

"What brings you here, my little friend?" said the melodic voice from above.

"I came with my brothers, Elladan and Elrohir," said Estel as he picked out a leaf from his dark curls. "Lord Elrond of Rivendell is my father."

The Elf gracefully climbed down from the branches and landed soundlessly on the ground. Then, he sat cross-legged so that his back was against the tree and he was face-to-face with Estel. With bright searching eyes, he peered at the small boy. "You do not look like an Elf to me," he finally said.

"That is because I am not an Elf," said Estel as he examined the other in the same manner. He noticed this Elf did not look like the Elves he knew back home. He was less in stature and more nimble in his movements, and he carried a bow and a quiver on his back. It was hard to tell whether he was clad in green or brown in the dark. "Estel is my name. What is yours?"

"I am Legolas," the Elf replied simply. "What hope you will bring, I wonder." For a moment, he seemed to be thinking to himself, then he said, "If you are not an Elf, then what are you?"

"I am a boy, but Lord Elrond says I may call him father."

Legolas smiled, and an Elf-ish smile it was. "You are a brave boy," he said, questioning Estel no further, "to be wandering the dark woods at night. But to be bold is to be foolish, if you are speaking with the wrong person, or Elf I should say. Be aware of your own words."

Estel blushed, secretly glad the dark would conceal his pink cheeks, but Legolas read his thoughts.

"Set aside your shame and fear me not, for your secrets are safe with me. Now come, I have something to show you."

Just as Estel was about to ask what this 'something' was, a light hand gently gripped his own and he found himself being led swiftly through the trees. Soon, his surroundings became all the same yet unfamiliar to him, and he feared he would never return to the road. Legolas seemed to have felt his uncertainty, and he stopped, turning to face him.

"My little friend Estel, why do you hesitate?" said Legolas, and to Estel, it was almost as if he were singing. "We are nearly there, only a few more paces."

Amongst the others, there was one peculiar tree, its branches so low they almost brushed the ground. The sound of chirping could be heard as the couple approached it. Something round and furry shot up from a nest of leaves and fell back. "What are they?" said Estel.

"Fledglings," replied Legolas. "Such a pity their mother was not here to see their first flights. They have not seen their mother for days, yet they know she is not far. She will soon return. It is like the sun, shining forever bright in the sky, though you may not always see it." He sighed heavily and was silent for so long, Estel wondered if the high spirits had left him.

"So lively they are," whispered Estel. A friendly hand landed upon his shoulder.

"Yes, lively indeed," said Legolas, "as we are now, for I also am young, though maybe not to you. Estel, promise me we will meet again when the sun no longer shines through the darkness, if that day ever comes."

Estel shuddered at the thought, a world without a sun. Suddenly, he could hear the calling voices of Elrohir and Elladan many trees away, and relief came to him as he pushed aside the image. "My brothers are looking for me," he said as he turned hastily to leave. "Farewell, Legolas."

"Promise me, Estel!" cried Legolas, but already the little boy with curious grey eyes and gentle dark curls was gone.

\- - -

Aragorn found he could barely move his arms and legs any further, and the pile-up of snow was pushing its way in from behind. "It's no use, Boromir," he said. "Legolas was right. We are trapped." When he looked ahead, Boromir was nowhere in sight. For the first time since Aragorn could remember, he panicked, giving as much effort as he could to swim his way to the point he last saw his friend.

As he brushed aside the snow on Boromir's face, he realized the stiff figure of the man was now motionless. "No," he whispered. From the East, he caught sight of Legolas approaching, skipping lightly above the snow.

"Good news, Aragorn," said Legolas. "The drift is no more than a few yards wide. I shall lead you around it." He pulled the two men to their feet and dragged them along. Soon, the snow grew shallow and Aragorn could move on his own again.

"Have you found the sun, Legolas?" asked Aragorn.

Legolas smiled in response. "I do not think it is I who have changed," he said. "You have seen great borders and done great deeds in the years you have lived. And I? Still a the little Elf you met many years ago. I have rarely left the Woods."

Aragorn had no answer to this, and he continued to tread the snow while deep in thought.

Now that Boromir was only waist-deep in the cold, he began to stir. "The snow has melted?" he said, looking dazedly around him.

"You are no longer caught in the same snow," said Legolas. "Only a little further and we should head back. Our trail has made a path for our friends." He paused, looking off into the distance, and a glimmer of hope could be found in his eyes.

"Yes, the sun still shines upon us."


End file.
